Catchy Song
Catchy Song is a song in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. It is sung by Dillion Francis, along with T-Pain and That Girl Lay Lay. Lyrics T-Pain & Dillon Francis :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' :This song’s gonna get stuck inside your head! :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' :This song's gonna get stuck inside your head! :This song’s gonna get stuck inside yo' :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' :This song's gonna get stuck inside your head! T-Pain :'Cause it’s so catchy, catchy! :It's such a catchy song! :Gonna make you happy, happy! :Don't try to fight it, sing along! Dillon Francis :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo'- (Head) :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo'- (Head) :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' head! 1: That Girl Lay Lay :This song's gonna get stuck inside you. :Run, but you can't hide, I'll find you. :Shine so bright, my bling bling blind you. :Sing this song, I must remind you! :Everybody roll out, screamin' and a shout. :Everybody in the house got it comin' from they mouth. :Runnin', runnin', let me get 'em! :Y'all have the rhythm stuck in your system? :I'm goin' to the top, everybody goin' to the top. :Everybody head goin' to rock, everybody said, "Don't stop," everybody said, "Don't stop". :Ooh! T-Pain :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' head :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' head T-Pain :'Cause it's so catchy, catchy! :It's such a catchy song! :Gonna make you happy, happy! :Don't try to fight it, sing along! T-Pain :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' head 2: That Girl Lay Lay :There's nothin' that you can do. :There's nothin' that you can say. :This song is stuck on replay. :You better sing it every single day. :From the mornin', the noon, the night. :I got it movin' from left to right. :And if you wonder who's to blame, :Yeah, it's me stuck in their brain. :Like a permanent stain, it won't change. :Even if you go insane, this song is now in your brain! :And in your brain it will remain! That Girl Lay Lay :This song is now stuck inside yo' :This song is now stuck inside yo' :This song is now stuck inside your head! :This song is now stuck inside yo' :This song is now stuck inside yo' :This song is now stuck inside your head! T-Pain :'Cause it's so catchy, catchy! :It's such a catchy song! :Gonna make you happy, happy! :Don't try to fight it, sing along! T-Pain :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' (Head) :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' (Head) :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' head! :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' :This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' :This song's gonna get stuck inside your head! (Forever!) Trivia *This song was used outside of the movie, but appears in the Paramount Pictures events. Category:Songs